Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to computer technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide systems and methods for data processing. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to image file processing. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
With the development of electronic technology and the improvement of living standards, cameras, mobile phones, tablet computers, and other electronic equipment are available to many households. Users can take pictures of their favorite images according to personal tastes anytime and anywhere with a camera, a mobile phone or a tablet with a built-in camera for future enjoyment.
Users can also use image-processing software, such as Photoshop, to process the captured images so as to obtain more beautiful images. In addition, users can share the processed images (e.g., photos) through instant-messaging applications, multimedia messaging applications, or other suitable methods.
The existing image-processing technology is limited to sharing image files stored on computers with mobile terminals through the Internet or other communication networks. How to extract processed image files or image files under processing directly from an image-processing software, such as Photoshop, using a user interface to mobile terminals (e.g., smart phones) on a Local Area Network (LAN) has become a hot area of research.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for processing image files.